Dense
by SnowyPrecipice
Summary: Fluff and some disgruntle-ness. YuurixConrad and very slight WolframxShori. Hope you enjoy


Hope you guys like this one~ There's no particular time period for this. (:

* * *

Wolfram was a little oblivious at times, but he wasn't stupid. He knew that Yuuri was hiding something from him. And lately he had noticed how much the older Shibuya brother disliked Konrart.

They were at the Shibuya household temporarily for Yuuri to study and visit his family, and partly to check up on how the Earth's Maou was doing.

Wolfram had thought it was the perfect time to prove to Yuuri just what a wonderful fiancé he was, planning to help Yuuri study for what he called his 'mid-terms'. But somehow, whenever he went to Yuuri, the Maou already had everything he needed, from water to stationery.

"Conrad keeps helping me." Yuuri said sheepishly to the pouting Wolfram and sometimes a disgruntled Shori.

Konrart was just too efficient! And he walked around all day with that _infuriating_ smile. Maybe Yuuri preferred Konrart's smile to anyone else? Perhaps _he_ should try out the smiling method.

It. Didn't. Work.

Yuuri was clearly creeped out by the suddenly 'cheerful' Wolfram.

"You okay, Wolfram?" Yuuri asked him one afternoon, half-concerned and half-uncomfortable.

Wolfram's forced grin vanished and he stalked out of the room, much to Yuuri's surprise, catching Konrart's amused smile in the corner of his eye before he left.

"Is he really alright?" Yuuri asked his protector quizzically.

"He will be fine." Conrad replied reassuringly.

Now, Shori, on the other hand, had come to terms with Yuuri's (strange) attachment to that man a while back.

Conrad, it was.

Shori decided Conrad was tall, handsome and – blast it – perfect. To top it all off, he seemed to understand Yuuri so well that Yuuri was always at ease with him. His darling little brother had grown so secure with that brown-haired package of perfectness.

At first, he glared at the other man whenever they crossed paths in the house, then progressed to trying to steal Yuuri away from him. Finally, sorely defeated (and tired of making Yuuri address him as oni-chan because he saw Yuuri had a lot more fun asking Conrad to stop addressing him formally), he settled for being cold and indifferent towards Conrad.

He couldn't help feeling jealous of the look in Yuuri's eyes when Conrad was around. What was the right word? He had meant to use 'admiration' or 'respect', but somehow adoration popped into his mind.

As the days passed in the Shibuya household, Wolfram and Shori began to notice they held similar resentment towards Yuuri's protector.

The second last night before they would have to return to Shin Makoku, Yuuri and Conrad inexplicably disappeared.

"Where are they?" Wolfram asked Shori, one of the few times he'd talked to the older Shibuya.

"Locked up in Yuuri's room." Shori muttered.

"What?!" Wolfram raged, preparing to storm over and demand to be let in. He was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"No use getting riled up. I already tried. Yuuri said he absolutely _must_ study for his last paper tomorrow, and he somehow thinks _we_ are a disturbance." Shori explained. Wolfram could only gape. "I know, why would he think that?" Shori shrugged.

At that moment, Shori couldn't help thinking Wolfram was indeed very pretty and looked rather like one of the girls in his computer games. He rapidly chased that thought away.

'_What about Wolfram, he'd make a wonderful bride.'_ His mother, no, mama's, words flashed in his mind. He was mentally flabbergasted. What was he thinking?

Wolfram sighed. "What is it about Konrart…"

"Everything." Shori replied reluctantly. "He's perfect."

"Even his bad sense of humour makes Yuuri laugh." Wolfram sniffed distastefully.

Shori looked a tad uncomfortable. "Well, I think Yuuri would make a terrible fiancé if the situation is like this." Wolfram looked up sharply, but his glare vanished at Shori's kind face. How rare, he thought, since he normally saw Shori worked up over something.

"I think you shouldn't be too upset about Yuuri." Shori continued. He turned to go to his room. "If you want some company, blondie, _I'm_ here."

Wolfram ignored the 'blondie'; instead, he felt rather warm at Shori's kindness.

Meanwhile, Yuuri had been studying hard in his room. He took a break, stretching his tense back and sore fingers.

"Conrad, I feel a bit mean, shutting them out of my room." Yuuri said. "But they were just _so_ noisy! And _weird_, the past few days. Especially Wolfram."

Conrad chuckled. "Both of them have things on their mind."

"More like things wrong with their minds…" Yuuri muttered. Then he sighed. "Ah, it's up to them. Both are acting so strange… Man, Shori should be Wolfram's fiancé instead."

He suddenly realized what he said and covered his mouth. Conrad just smiled serenely. Or did Yuuri just see a hint of a smirk? The teenager in him couldn't stand it anymore and he put aside his textbook. He went over to the bed where he had forced Conrad to sit (he needn't have to stand all the time).

"You should study." Conrad remarked. Yuuri slipped his arms around Conrad's waist, his eyes closed. He rested his head against Conrad's chest.

He contented himself with feeling Conrad's warmth and hearing the steady heartbeat. It relaxed him so…

"Heika…" Conrad began unsurely.

The young king made a noise; an unhappy one.

"Yuuri… You should study. It's your _last_ paper tomorrow." Conrad reminded him gently.

Yuuri didn't let go. "I need a break, Conrad. Or do you want me to go?"

Conrad couldn't fight those words. Every bone in his body was aching to return the embrace, and… more. He sighed and succumbed to hugging Yuuri. Yuuri smiled into Conrad's shirt, tightening his arms, leaning into Conrad's hold.

"I like spending time with you the most." Yuuri murmured. Conrad smiled fondly at him. "As do I."

Yuuri looked up at him endearingly. Conrad complied with a soft kiss. Yuuri deepened the kiss, clutching Conrad's shirt. Which was his brother's, he realized.

That made him break away. Conrad seemed to understand, as always, and ruffled his hair.

Yuuri looked a little dejected. "There are only two solutions to this." Conrad stared at him.

"One, I tell Shori about…us, to ease my guilt." He began. "Two, you take off that shirt so I don't have to feel so guilty." He didn't know what made him say that. It was the raging hormones, he swore.

"Yuuri…" Conrad was amused but firm.

"Alright…" Yuuri sighed. "I'm doing neither, then… I guess I _should_ study, since that's why I chased Shori out just now."

He got up and fetched his textbook, then returned to the bed. His eyes told Conrad everything. Yuuri wanted to study _and _he wanted Conrad's warmth.

The brown-haired man sat on the length of the bed and Yuuri sat in his hold, his back leaning against Conrad's front. Conrad rested his head on Yuuri's hair, reading the textbook along with him.

Yuuri sat there comfortably, relishing Conrad's closeness, but he couldn't help feeling guilty. Just how could he tell Wolfram he preferred his older half-brother?

In the next room, Wolfram hesitantly sat down next to Shori, who was doing what he called, 'surfing the net'. He could tell Shori was slightly attracted to him (it _was_ a common occurrence, even back in Shin Makoku), and he was flattered.

He glanced at the older Shibuya brother, noticing the rich black of his hair that resembled Yuuri's.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to spend time with Shori instead.

* * *

_Hello! I haven't written ConYuu in a loooonnnng time, but my love for them was rekindled when I remembered Season 3's last episode. Wasn't Conrad so cute saying 'ite-rasshai'when everyone was gaping? 3 I swear, that man is rarely surprised._

_Anyway, I never intended for Wolfram x Shori, it just occurred to me that they both care for Yuuri a lot and resent Conrad for being so close to him. That's all there is._

_Anyway, hope you guys like the story._

_Comments/ constructive ones are always appreciated!~_


End file.
